


Little One II

by orphan_account



Series: little one. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mark of Cain, moc!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>the opposite of love's indifference</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little One II

**Author's Note:**

> title, summary, and the song you sing to the baby is 'Stubborn Love' by the lumineers, which I highly suggest listening to and watching the music video to first.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Reviews make my day!  
> x

* * *

 

  _"Dean, you can't just leave. We have a child."_

_"Don't use the 'we have a baby' bullshit on me, Y/N."_

_"Bullshit? I'm sorry, last time I checked, the baby was yours too!"_

    It never ended, the fighting.

    She doesn't think she's seen Dean interact with Mary since he got the damned thing on his arm.

   Sure, he'll acknowledge her presence, but he never picks her up. Not even when little arms lift up, the words ' _Dada, up, up,_ ' forming. It would always end in him calling Y/N to deal with her.

   For the sake of her child, she walks away. For the sake of her child, she keeps going.

   She hears Mary crying through the baby monitor in the library, mumbling unintelligible curses aimed towards Dean, before making her way to the nursery, pushing the door open.

   Lifting her out of her crib, she repeats the word ' _Dada_ ' over and over again, between sobs.

   Rocking the child back and forth, she kisses her forehead.

  "I know. Mary. I'm sorry, but Mommy's having a tough day too,"

  It doesn't register with the woman that the baby monitor is still on, Sam and Dean listening to her speak from the library.

  "Daddy's not himself right now, and that's hurting you. But it's okay, because we have Uncle Sammy, and Auntie Charlie, and even though Uncle Cas isn't here right now I know he loves you too," The sobbing doesn't let up.

   "Daddy loves you, I know he does. He just needs some time. And then we'll be a family again, just you see,"

   As a last resort, she takes a deep breath, swaying back and forth, tears silently falling down her cheeks.

   " _It's better to feel pain, than nothing at all, the opposite of love's indifference..._ "

   " _So keep your head up, keep your love, keep your head up, my love..._ "

   

 

  _She doesn't hear Dean crying in the library, Sam's arms wrapped around him, shushing him softly._

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i dont know wtf has been up with me and moc!de fics lately, but ive gotta get this fuckery out of my system, and also, the lumineers are a fucking gift from god  
> \\\  
> stardustbradbury is my tumblr


End file.
